Return to Never Land/Credits
WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents PETER PAN IN Return to NEVER LAND *DIRECTED BY Robin Budd *CO-DIRECTOR: Donovan Cook *PRODUCED BY Christopher Chase, Michelle Pappalardo-Robinson, Dan Rounds *UNIT DIRECTOR: Ian Harrowell *SCREENPLAY BY Temple Mathews WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF *Harriet Owen as Jane & Young Wendy *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Smee & Pirates *Kath Soucie as Wendy *Andrew McDonough as Danny *Roger Rees as Edward *Spencer Breslin as Cubby *Bradley Pierce as Nibs *Quinn Beswick as Slighty *Aaron Spann as Twins *VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR: Jamie Thomason *SCORE COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY Joel McNeely *ART DIRECTOR: Wendell Luebbe *TECHNICAL DIRECTOR: Charlie Luce *EDITOR: Anthony F. Rocco *EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION: Sharon Morrill WALT DISNEY PICTURES it grateful to the Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital, London to which Sir James Barrie gave his copyright to Peter Pan in 1929. *WITH SPECIAL THANKS TO Kevin Lima *ADDITIONAL ANIMATION DIRECTION: Charlie Bonifacio, Keith Ingham, Ryan O'Loughlin, Larry Whitaker *ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS: Chris Henderson, Lizbeth Velasco *PRODUCTION MANAGERS: Dan Forster, Kevin Wade *ADDITIONAL WRITTEN MATERIAL BY Carter Crocker *STORY SUPERVISORS: Donovan Cook, Frank Lintzen, Charlie Bonifacio *STORYBOARD ARTISTS: Roger Allers, Eric Chu, John Flagg, Warren Leonhardt, Daniel LaFrance, Dave Pemberton, Brian Pimental, Arna Selznick *SHEET TIMERS: Kevin McDonagh, Shawn Seles, Marc Sevier *UNIT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR: Gary Page DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT *PRODUCTION DESIGNER: John Kleber *KEY VISUAL DEVELOPMENT: Julie Eberley *CHARACTER DESIGN: Charlie Bonifacio *KEY LOCATION DESIGN: Ted Collyer *PROP DESIGN: Adrian Olix-Thatcher *COLOR STYLING: Rebecca Barclay LAYOUT *LAYOUT SUPERVISOR: Alex Nicholas *ASSISTANT LAYOUT SUPERVISOR: Nick Pill *LAYOUT ARTISTS: Kelly Baigent, Yosh Barry, Marc Camelbeke, Abeth Dela Cruz, Riccardo Durante, Stephen Grant, Mac Monks, Vincenzo Nisco, Stephane Portal, Mark Sonntag, Adrian Olix-Thatcher, Davide Veca, Andrew Wolf *BACKGROUND LAYOUT LEAD: David Skinner *BACKGROUND LAYOUT ARTISTS: Jak Ballantine, Nicole Papax, Weylen Tseng *ADDITIONAL LAYOUT SUPERVISORS: Ted Collyer, Dermot Walshe *ADDITIONAL LAYOUT ARTISTS: Michael Brooks, Blayne Burnside, Robert Chaplin, Brian Coughlan, Brad Grahm, John C. Hill, Kent Madden, Ken A. Nicholls CHARACTER ANIMATION JANE *SUPERVISING ANIMATOR: Lianne Hughes *SENIOR ANIMATORS: Simon Ashton, Adam Murphy, Alexs Stadermann, Myke Sutherland *ANIMATORS: Kathie O'Rourke, Andrew Brooks, Andries Maritz, Gie Santos, Dan O'Sullivan, Donald Walker, Donn Pattenden PETER PAN *SUPERVISING ANIMATORS: Andrew Collins, Pieter Lommerse *SENIOR ANIMATOR: Manny Banados *ANIMATORS: Deborah Cameron, Noel Cleary, Jocelyn Sy, Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden, Bernard Derriman, Lily Dell, Sid Ahearne, Alan Lam, Michael Ward HOOK *SUPERVISING ANIMATOR: Bob Baxter *ANIMATORS: Davide Benvenuti, Manuk Chang, Rizaldy Valencia, Robert Mason, Warwick Gilbert, Michael Badman, Randy Glusac, Marco Zanoni, Charlie Lee, John Power, Tina Burke, Daniel LaFrance WENDY *SUPERVISING ANIMATOR: Ryan O'Loughlin *SENIOR ANIMATORS: Kevin Wotton, Jozef Szekeres *ANIMATORS: Donna Brockopp, Robert Fox, Tobias Schwarz *ADDITIONAL ANIMATORS: Adam Beck, Darren Brereton, Trevor Deane-Freeman, Marvin Estropia, Joe Giampapa, Scott Glynn, Magnus Hjerpe, Danny Kahan, Kevin McDonagh, John Mahovlich, Victor Marchetti, Kevin Micallef, Eileen Middleton, Sean Newton, Nilo Santillan, Shawn Seles, Marc Sevier, Nuranee Shaw, Gregory Stainton, Robyne Tsuji, Nick Vallinakis, Marc Wasik *ADDITIONAL LEAD ASSISTANTS: Scott Collie, Anne L'ecuyer, Leesa Tynan *ADDITIONAL ASSISTANT ANIMATORS: Kyung-Hee Baker, Denise Bourdeau, Lee Cadieux, Eunice Choi, Gerard De Souza, Stephen Fitch, Kevin Fraser, Lisa Harlton, Susan Hill, Dorothy Kaminski, Donald Kim, Andrew D. Knight, Roland L'ecuyer, Wayne Lee Pack, Mary Leier, Michael Milligan, Chris Palimaka, Hong Qi, Sean Ridgway, Karen Stephenson, Brenton Wilke, Phillip Williams *CHARACTER SCULPTURES: Rizaldy Valencia, Jozef Szekeres, Myke Sutherland EFFECTS ANIMATION *SPECIAL EFFECTS SUPERVISORS: Del Larkin, Adam Phillips *SPECIAL EFFECTS ANIMATORS: Marvin Petilla, Russell Heyman, Stephen Deane, David Birkinshaw, Darren Keating, Joel Hancock, Bert Dennison, Tim Brothers *SPECIAL EFFECTS CLEAN-UP ARTISTS: Rene Pfitzner, Sarah Newall, David Wilkinson, Simon Ryder, Joseroehl De Guzman *ADDITIONAL SPECIAL EFFECTS ANIMATORS: Jeff Astolfo, Lorenzo Del Bianco, Robert Cowan, Louise Kiner, Simon Northwood *ADDITIONAL SPECIAL EFFECTS ASSISTANT ANIMATORS: Christopher Cann, Paul Johnson, Karne Kilbride, Ronald Kilbride, Kevin McGibbon, Maureen Olson, Greg Parker CGI ANIMATION *CGI ANIMATORS: Paul Hunt, Matt Jones, Sean Aspinall, Brian Foster, Paul Neale, Ian Richards *CGI LAYOUT: Riccardo Durante, Terry Posthumus BACKGROUNDS Traditional & Digital *BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR: Beverley McNamara *ASS'T BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR: Piero Sgro *BACKGROUND ARTISTS: Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, James Zheng, Owen Rohu, Polina Omelchuk *ADDITIONAL BACKGROUND ARTISTS: Milana Borkert, Scott Cameron, Gabor Csakany, Don Gauthier, Ian Hastings, Cathy Hsu, Gary Hunt, Peter Mong, Patrick Muylkens, Kenneth Nice, Shane Parker, Mei Tsao, Christine Wallace, Richard Zaloudek, SJ Zheng *DIGITAL PAINTERS: Greg Farrugia, Denise Tanous, Sean Steinmuller, Woojin Choi, Shaun Schellings, Christopher Matthew Staples CLEAN-UP ANIMATION *CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR: Michael Comino JANE *CHARACTER LEADS: Daryl Brougham, Nicola Flynn *SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS: Brian Estanislao, Jeff Edwards, Suk Hee Park, Barry Iremonger *CLEAN-UP ARTISTS: Tony Davis, Richard Trefry, Dawn Lau, Conille MacArayan, Janet Huang, Rebecca Rodd, Stephanie Olivieri, Sue Tanner PETER PAN *CHARACTER LEAD: Michael Comino *SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS: Eli Braga, Ciara McCabe *CLEAN-UP ARTISTS: Hiromi Kakinuma, Michelle Lindner, Kevin Comty, Sophia Ruo Liu, David Harrison, Peter Eastment HOOK / WENDY *CHARACTER LEADS: Nicole Zarubin, Linda Catchlove *SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS: Jeanette Imer, Roisin Hunt, Ida Wilson *CLEAN-UP ARTISTS: Eddie Choo, Sonny Esquillon, Marilou Gotos, Max Gunner, Lisa Battye, Richard Pace, Anna Jukic, Nick Ashby, Kristina Reay *ADDITIONAL CLEAN-UP ARTISTS: Deborah Ahee, André L. Beaulne, Cindy Belliveau, Steve Boeckler, Kevin Condron, Virginia Eastman, Roy Geronimo, Cerissa Grieve, Brad Hughes, Weronika Kapelanska, Brent Lowrie, Luc Marier, Terry O'Toole, Shawn Pascuttini, Jan Rosicki, Donna Rutz, Phil Tiqui, Seung-Soo Yun, Mike Wiesmeier INBETWEEN ANIMATION *INBETWEEN SUPERVISORS: Tom Schyvens, Michael Pattison, Pieter Lommerse JANE / PETER PAN *CHARACTER LEAD: Michael Pattison *SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTISTS: David Costello, Amanda Earle, Morris Lee, Xiaomei Miao *INBETWEEN ARTISTS: Jon Baker, Kristi Connolly, Kayn Garcia, Mark Guthrie, John Horvath, Miles Jenkinson, Laura Lyubomirsky, Adam Rainford, Damien Smart, Jason Trevenen, Mia Sin, Tim Mitchell HOOK / WENDY / JANE *CHARACTER LEAD: Tom Schyvens *ASSISTANT CHARACTER LEAD: Charlotte Walton *SENIOR INBETWEEN ARTIST: Michael Leske *INBETWEEN ARTISTS: Lydia Bachimova, Tristan Balos, Kristine Cotton, Zhiqiang Ding, Martin Ellis, Enrique Gallardo, David Hardy, Daniel MacGregor, Amy Mebberson, Rod Millichamp, Stuart Packwood, Sara Rivers, Ben Grimshaw, Katrina Hill, Phoenix Leonard *INBETWEEN TRAINING SUPERVISOR: Aaron Stannard *INBETWEEN TRAINEES: Richard Bailey, Matt Baker, Mardi Davies, Jacqueline Fry, Daryl Peninton, Leonard Ward *ADDITIONAL INBETWEEN ARTISTS: Indra Ansong, Mark Beaumont, Joel De La Cruz, Christina Butterfield, Jeffrey Ferguson, Amy Dolphin, Aputik Gardiner, Richard Froste, Yasser Haidar, Kristina Griesser, Rick Knowles, Sandy Kellerman, Bilijana Milicevic, Elizabeth Lewis, Patti Munro, Steve Millard, Paul Pistrin, Vince Orcullo, Noreen Taylor, Cary Welch, Peter Durston, Jimmy Fardouly, Mark Osberg, Sejong Park DIGITAL PRODUCTION *DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGER: Martin Caden *PAINT SUPERVISORS/COLOR STYLISTS: Jenny North, Wesley Champion *LEAD COMPOSITORS: Mark Evans, Elias Macute, Damian Temporale, Andrew Coates *ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR: Heather McClenahan *ANIMATION CHECKERS: Kris Gardiner, Tony Quelch *PAINT CHECKER: Adam Gunn *SENIOR CHECKERS: Simon Bowis, Chris O'Connor, Tanya O'Leary *SENIOR PAINTERS: Sonja Kroll, Ania Kornacki, Helen Orth, Jay Barrett, Barrie Hines *PAINTERS: Poppy Katsikaros, Lorraine Thompson *X-SHEET & SCANNING: John Linn, Tom Jukic *PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL: Traci Balthazor *PRINCIPAL SOFTWARE ENGINEER: David Adler *SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS: Carl Bragg, Joseph Davenport, Robert Jones, Edgar Dela Cruz *ADDITIONAL PAINT SUPERVISION: Mike Polito *ADDITIONAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGEMENT: Bruce R. Jones *ADDITIONAL SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS: John D'Angelo, Wayne McKenzie, Jonathan Seet *ADDITIONAL COMPOSITORS: David Altman, Kevin Clark, Rodica Mihailescu, Kristina Pace, Paul Grant *ADDITIONAL CHECKERS: Athena Cho, Mark P. Harris, Cindy Kong, Diana Lynn Lyle, Stephen MacVittie *ADDITIONAL SCANNERS: Elise Larcher, Mel Vavaroutsos, Thomas Vogt *ADDITIONAL BACKGROUND SCANNERS: Derek Craig, Kirk Hudson *ADDITIONAL PAINTERS: David Lawrence, Adrian Temporale OPENING SHOT *DIGITAL PRODUCER: Douglas Little *STORY & DESIGN: Fred Warter *THE SECRET LAB: Michael Daugherty, Todd Isroelit, David Wainstain, Jennifer Scheer, Simon O'Connor, Alan Botvinick, Erich Turner, Jeff Sadler, Cesar Velasquez, Fred Lacayanga, John Tsangaris, Nicholas Smaldino, Natalie Ascota, Bradley Smith PRODUCTION *PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS: Keiji Kishi, Barbara Olson *PRODUCTION COORDINATORS: Stephanie Baker, Libby Wilson, Chris McManus, Serena Geddes, Renee Cataldi, Julie Phelan *PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANTS: Jim Cotton, Marc Ireland, Jennifer Tang *ASS'T PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT: Tanya Kean *PRODUCTION FINANCE MANAGER: John Egan *PRODUCTION CONTROLLER: Melanie Senior *TALENT MANAGER: David H. Wright III *TALENT COORDINATORS: Steven Neibert, Aaron Drown, Anne-Marie Pione *SCRIPT COORDINATORS: Anita Lish, Irene Lee, Brian L. Sintay, Kellie K. Lauhon, Leona J. Jernigan *TALENT DEVELOPMENT & PLANNING MANAGER: Debbie Cramb *PRODUCTION SECRETARIES: Jeff Hutcherson, Eric Rodriguez, Felicity McLean, Linda Collins, Joanna Bagley *PRODUCTION ASSISTANT: Ty Bosco *ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT: Barbara Foerster, Janice Jacobs, Angela Macias, Richard Pimm, Michelle Pniewski, Jessica Zwaiman *ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION COORDINATORS: June Lee, Sauching Ng, Tony Power, Debra Pugh, Raphael Quirino, Jan Stephenson